percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 24
Alex's POV The battle was intense. Despite how far from shore we were, monstrous waves collided with the mountain. Shadows of darkness swirled around Mount Othrys angrily, keeping us from escaping. Through all this, mortals attacked us with their human weapons. They weren't like an army, but they had firepower. I was focused on creating explosions of air waves to keep the mortals away. Over and over again, I released bursts of energy that knocked them backward and destroyed their bullets. It was pretty tiring, but Lora was helping me, sending down lightning bolts to keep them from advancing. Our main concern was to try and not kill any of them, but I wasn't sure how much longer we could do this... As the son of Phanes, Phillip, fought Erebus in the sky, everyone else was fighting either the mortals or Ceto. Nick ran around in his Mecha Suit, destroying the mortal's arrangement. Sean, Chelan, Mikmak, Sarah, and Alyssa were all attempting to overpower Ceto, using their own control over water to push her away. Gary, and Luna were on top of the ruins of Mount Othrys, attacking the mortals with their skills in archery, while Garret and Arial flew around attacking others. Demetra, Kat, and Stuart battled on the front lines. Damion, Hiro, and Drake popped up in different parts of the battle, creating holes in the defense. Josh, Evan, and Adeline were laying in the ruins, taking a short rest. They had wasted most of their energy already, but they were still needed. The fight wasn't going to end anytime soon, and the mortals army seemed endless. And then, the worst thing possible happened. The ground started to shake violently, knocking demigods and mortals alike to the ground. Cracks started to appear in the earth, and in the distance, an endless sound of crashing water barreled towards the battle. I scrambled over the edge of the mountain to see a tidal wave gliding across the earth, heading directly towards us. Ceto stood next to me, her arms outstretched, as if welcoming the wave. I slashed my spear at her, cutting into her chest and pushing her aside. The wave faltered for a second, but then regained total power. Before anyone could react, the mountaintop was cascaded with thousands of pounds of water. White spray shot into the sky, and swirling waves surged through the ruins, collected Dark Circle and Center of Light members. I had jumped into the sky, along with Lora, Garret, Arial, and Phillip, but the water spun into the sky, grabbing out bodies and yanking us into the current. The water receded into the sea, carrying the members with it. We shot down the mountain like an avalanche, heading straight towards the ocean. Suddenly, the current changed. The water demigods managed to overpower Ceto, throwing us to the left, towards the meeting point of the bay area and the Pacific. We rolled over the mountainous hills, getting closer and closer to the city. But Ceto still had some control. As we got to the bay, she increased the power of the wave, throwing us off of the cliff, and sending us plummeting towards the Golden Gate Bride. A combination of multiple demigods screams of terror filled my ears. I managed to fly again, grabbing Stuart and Demetra. Lora and the other demigods who could fly picked up some others, and the children of water deities created a sort of water softening that broke would break the fall. I swooped down, landing in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge. The view was beautiful, turquoise bay water to the right, the sturdy bridge stretching out in the distance, and the glowing Pacific to the west. If I wasn't being hunted down right now, I would've been having a pretty good day. Below, the other demigods crashed into the ocean. A whirlpool of dark water began to suck them in, with Ceto standing in the middle. I felt helpless, watching my friends being sent to their doom. Then I realized the situation we were in. Cars dangerously swerved around us, and traffic started to build up. In the distance, the mortal army raced towards the bridge. We were hopeless. I checked off the people who had landed on the bridge with us, Adeline, Garret, Stuart, Lora, Josh, Evan, Arial, Drake, and Phillip. They are looked pretty drenched and exhausted, but we had to hold up. A dark cloud of shadows cycloned toward us, with Erebus in the center. As he drew closer, I recognized his dark features; pitch black eyes, chocolate skin, short black hair, and a tall, thin body. "Okay guys, get ready!" I said, pulling out my spear. The others followed, and I realized that the army had marched onto the bridge, advancing toward us. We had to split up in order to stay alive. "We need some people to go forward and block the army! Stuart, Arial, Garret, Lora, and Evan, go!" They ran off with their weapons, darting through the cars quickly. I glanced below to see raging waters around Ceto. The demigods had somehow frozen the water so they could fight her. I watched as arrows, swords, and other weapons impaled the deity, causing retreat into the Ocean. However, Alyssa ran across the water after her. Before I could try and stop her, she created an explosion of blue light, her ultimate form. The waters spun through the sky, and she created a force of energy that threw her to the bridge, shaking the entire structure to the bone. I fell over, and a loud screeching filled the air. The bridge slanted sideways, and I struggled to stop myself from falling over the edge. There was a loud cheer as Ceto disappeared, probably going back to the Ocean. The water demigods pushed everyone to shore, and I noticed a lot were hurt. Back on the bridge fight, the mortals were releasing bombs that were destroying the bridge, and hurting my friends. I looked to the ones with me, and a single thought went through our heads. Ultimate form time. I entered my Ultimate Form, followed by Josh, Adeline, Drake, and Phillip. We rushed Erebus, releasing explosions of energy. I created an flaming red energy sphere, an elve, and threw it at Erebus. He dodged, and I sent a blue jet that immediately collided with him. As Josh and Phillip sent waves of light, Adeline and Phillip created darkness. But as we barraged him with complete power, he seemed to be barely affected. I knew he was an extremely powerful Protogenoi compared to Ceto, but I didn't think he would be so resistant to us. Erebus then creating a pulsing sphere of darkness, throwing us all to the ground and training our powers. I gasped for air, but I couldn't breathe. The darkness started consumed us little by little. We were going to die. Pain struck through my body in waves, and I started to scream, begging Erebus to stop. All my senses were blocked out, and I knew nothing could resist this. And then, light filled my eyes. The pain left my body, and I started to drift away, just before seeing twelve chariots soaring through the sky. =Epilogue= After the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge, the Olympians came and drove off Erebus, though they couldn't defeat him. They created an extremely powerful veil of mist over the entire city, making the mortals think a tidal wave had hit the western coast of America, and damaged the city, especially the bridge. Many of our members were injured severely. Alyssa died from using all of her power to drive Ceto away, and many of the demigods were hit with bullets. However, the Olympians healed us, and we were all brought to Camp, which they had magically restored to its normal state. The Dark Circle Base was repaired, and Josh decided that a new Base should be made for the Center of Light. Through the next couple months, the groups managed to forgive eachother, though there were still tensions between them. Almost all of the defectors of the Dark Circle went back, except for Kat, who had been a spy for Center of Light before. If you want to know about me, then here it is: My sister and my mother are gone, and my bestfriend Alyssa killed herself to save her friends. On the brighter side, I got with Lora, and we're pretty happy together. Garret decided to leave both groups and go on his own. I'm back at the Dark Circle, sharing a room with Arial, my half-sister. Drake, Sean, Evan, and the rest of my friends are all back to normal. My life is pretty good. Of course, Ceto and Erebus are still out there, ready to overthrow Olympus. I'm not sure when they'll strike back, or what the future holds in store for us, but I know that they won't prevail. But the story isn't even close to being finished. Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Dagostino